The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has propagated numerous rules and regulations relating to radio frequency (RF) power-density levels produced by antenna systems. A human cannot be exposed to RF power-density levels in excess of their Maximum Permissible Exposure (MPE) limits. MPE limits may vary depending on the transmission frequency of the RF waves, the type of antenna, and the antennas location relative to the ground. When a utility or telecommunications provider wishes to install a new antenna or RF transmitter, the estimated RF power-density levels must comply with FCC-implemented MPE limits. Currently, it is difficult to account for all RF-emitting components and transmission frequencies at a proposed site.